Un mariage arrangé
by Rose British
Summary: Trois Lords, deux contrats, un mariage. Faut juste décider entre qui. Yaoi, mpreg
1. Découvertes de Juin

_**Je ne possède pas la saga Harry Potter, ses personnages et ses lieux, qui appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.**_

 _ **Mon seul profit est la réaction des lecteurs.**_

* * *

 _ **PDV SIRIUS**_

En ce lundi après-midi, Sirius Black, chef de la famille du même nom, se trouvait dans la cuisine du 12, square Grimmauld en train de boire une tasse de café. Contrairement à la plupart des personnes, il aimait le lundi. Sans doute parce qu'il ne travaillait pas ce jour là.

La guerre était finie depuis presque 6 ans, Harry ayant vaincu Voldemort à la fin de sa 6e année. Suite à cela, de nombreux Mangemorts avaient été arrêtés dont Peter. Il avait été de facto innocenté et réintégré au corps des aurors. Il avait également reçu une généreuse compensation. Sauf qu'au lieu de réintégrer une équipe terrain à plein temps, il avait préféré se réorienter sur le poste de formateur, ce qui lui laissait suffisamment de temps libre pour vivre sa vie comme il l'entendait.

Ainsi donc, Sirius profitait de son jour de repos quand Kreattur, qu'il avait fini par dompter, apparut dans un crac sonore.

 **\- Lord Black, quelqu'un à la cheminée de la bibliothèque souhaiterais vous parler.**

 **\- De qui il s'agit ?**

 **\- Du sorcier qui sent le mélange de potions qui venait ici du temps de la guerre.**

 **\- Rogue ? Que me veut-il? Fais-le venir ici.**

 **\- Bien, Lord Black,** fit l'elfe de maison avant de disparaître

Quelques instants plus tard, Severus Rogue faisait son entrée dans la cuisine.

 **\- Rogue.**

 **\- Lord Black.**

 **\- Eh, bien Snivellus, on a apprit les bonnes manières à ce que je vois.**

 **\- Je ne suis pas venu pour me faire insulter.**

 **\- Alors pourquoi tu es là ?**

En guise de réponse, Severus lui tendit un portfolio. Intrigué, Sirius l'ouvrir et commença à lire les différents feuillets le constituant. Pendant ce temps, Severus prit la liberté de s'asseoir en face de son ennemi d'enfance.

 **\- Comment c'est possible ?** Fit l'auror

 **\- Comme tous contrats de mariage qui se fait entre deux familles influentes,** répondit sarcastiquement le maître de potion

 **\- Je connais très bien la logistique autour d'un contrat de mariage, merci bien. Ce que je ne comprends c'est pourquoi maintenant ? Les contrats auraient pu s'activer bien avant ! Ce n'est pas comme si James avait épousé Lily le lendemain de leur diplôme ! Et puis il y avait également mon frère Regulus !**

 **\- Ah, cela. C'est une histoire qui mêle guerre, préjugés de sang-pur et décès prématurés.**

 **\- Je suis tout ouïe.**

 **\- Pour commencer, je suppose que tu connais la famille Prince.**

 **\- Oui. Supposée éteinte au début de la guerre après le décès de ses derniers membres, plutôt âgés dois-je préciser.**

 **\- Ma mère, Eileen, était l'unique enfant du dernier Lord Prince, Elias. Elle avait un avenir prometteur en tant que Maîtresse de Potion jusqu'à ce que pour une raison qui me dépasse, elle épouse mon père, Tobias Rogue. Je suis né deux ans plus tard. Mais bien avant cela, elle a été reniée. Autant dire que cela a mît la famille à mal. D'après l'avocat et les gobelins en charge des affaires de la famille, ma grand-tante Edna aurait émis l'idée de surveiller l'évolution de tout enfant que pourrait avoir ma mère. Je vais faire simple, le fait d'avoir été placé à Serpentard, d'avoir excellé en Potions et en magie noire a convaincu les Prince d'oublier la moitié impure de ma génétique et l'écart de ma mère. Ils ont alors entamé la procédure pour nous réintégrer. Et puis, on s'est retrouvé en plein dans la guerre. Ma mère est morte et le reste des Prince a commencé à tomber comme des lutins de Cournailles. Mon grand-père est mort juste après la fin des procédures, laissant à Edna la tâche de m'informer de la situation. Entre temps, le Seigneur des Ténèbres est tombé et j'ai passé quelques temps à Azkaban. Temps pendant lequel Edna est décédée.**

 **\- Cela n'explique toujours pas pourquoi tu n'as connaissance de ces contrats que maintenant.**

 **\- Lorsque Dumbledore m'a fait sortir, il s'est porté garant pour moi et a négocié avec le Ministère ma liberté contre la mise à disposition de mes compétences au profit de la société. D'où mon poste à Poudlard. Mais en guise de garantie supplémentaire, le Ministère a bloqué mes comptes, ne me permettant qu'un montant limité de dépenses sujet à validation. Ce n'est seulement que maintenant que j'ai pu récupérer mon héritage et pu prendre connaissance... De ce que cela implique.**

 **\- Eh ben merde alors ! Je ne comprends pas non plus pourquoi aucun des deux contrats ne s'est activé plus tôt. Ils ont été signés au 15e siècle, par Merlin !**

 **\- Ce n'est pas mon souci. J'ai 20 ans pour honorer ces deux contrats Black !**

 **\- Et moi donc ! Sans compter Harry !**

 **\- Chacun de vous n'a à se préoccuper que d'un seul contrat. Dans l'absolu, 20 ans pour acter un seul contrat de mariage, c'est rien.**

 **\- Que proposes-tu, Rogue ?**

 **\- Je n'ai trouvé que trois scénarios possibles. Le premier, on surmonte notre dégoût respectif pour l'autre et le contrat avec la famille Potter est reporté sur notre magnifique enfant aux yeux bleus foncés. Avantage : ton filleul pourra se marier avec qui il veut. Désavantage : il aura moins de 3 ans pour se marier et avoir un enfant qui serai majeur d'ici 20 ans. Sauf qu'avec la fin de la guerre, les jeunes tiennent un peu trop à leur liberté et il sera difficile pour Potter de trouver la bonne personne dans le délai imparti. Il devra alors se tourner vers ses connaissances féminines. Sauf que Lovegood est déjà mariée, Granger est avec Ronald Weasley même si elle peut faire mieux. Il reste bien la fille Weasley,** lista Severus avant d'être interrompu par un grognement en provenance de Sirius. **Ah ! Je vois que je ne suis pas le seul à être réaliste sur la famille de rouquins.**

 **\- Continue !**

 **\- Pour la deuxième solution, tu inverses les rôles avec Potter, je prends sur moi et l'épouse. Avantage : toi et moi n'aurons pas à nous supporter. Désavantage : c'est sur toi que repose l'ultimatum matrimonial. Et soyons honnête, Black, tu serais dans la bouse d'hippogriffe jusqu'au cou. Une bonne partie de la population, pour ne pas dire la majorité, te considère soit encore comme un criminel soit un comme un potentiel sorcier noir du fait de la réputation de ta famille. Et le peu de famille à qui cela ne gênerait pas de nouer une alliance avec l'illustre maison Black te considère personnellement comme à peine mieux que les Weasley.**

 **\- Conclusion de ta tirade ?**

 **\- Ton seul choix matrimonial serait la fille Weasley. Et quand bien même elle semble être une croqueuse de diamant de la pire espèce, les négociations seront dures pour que cette famille représentative de la magie blanche accepte de laisser son unique fille entre tes sales pâtes qui ont pratiqué la magie noire, quand bien même c'était il y a plus de 30 ans durant les sessions pédagogiques particulière de tes parents. Pour faire simple, tu devras donner accès à ta fortune de manière illimitée pour faire vivre ta belle-famille, autant dire que tu seras ruiné d'ici quelques années.**

 **\- Et la troisième solution ? Elle ne peut pas être pire que les deux autres.**

 **\- Tu rends officiel ce que dont tout le monde se doute, en particulier les Weasley et tous les anciens de l'Ordre. Tu déclares Potter comme étant ton héritier, ce qui le rend également éligible au contrat avec la lignée Black. Je l'épouse et une pierre deux coups avec les contrats. Avantage : tu peux continuer ta vie de célibataire endurci. Désavantage : je suis coincé avec Potter mais je suis sûr que ma position à Poudlard nous permettra de trouver un arrangement pour nous voir le minimum possible.**

 **\- D'accord, je t'épouse Rogue.**

 **\- Tu n'es pas le seul concerné, Black. Cela fait plus d'un mois que je cherche à contacter Potter à ce sujet mais ses disponibilités ne correspondent pas aux miennes. Je te rappelle que même si tu te sacrifies aujourd'hui, tu condamneras l'un des enfants de Potter. Je suis sûr que tout sera fait pour que les enfants s'entendent bien mais tout de même.**

 **\- Certes mais Harry a droit à l'amour après ce dont il a souffert dans sa vie. Et de toute façon, Harry a d'autres possibilités ! Même s'il n'épouse pas quelqu'un de son choix, il reste les demandes en mariage dont je suis assailli !**

 **\- Ne me dis pas que to songeais vraiment à arranger un mariage pour ton filleul ? Je croyais que tu détestais la plupart des traditions aristocrates.**

 **\- T'inquiètes, je les déteste toujours mais la situation présente... Bref, Harry n'aura sans doute pas le temps de trouvé la perle rare dans le délai nécessaire.**

 **\- Puis-je voir certaines des demandes ? Dans un tiers des cas, il s'agira de l'un des parents de mon beau-fils ou de ma belle-fille.**

Sirius se leva et prit l'escalier pour monter à l'étage. Il en redescendit quelques minutes plus tard avec un portfolio en cuir, qu'il tendit à Severus.

 **\- Il s'agit des demandes les plus sérieuses que j'ai reçues actuellement.**

 **\- Je vois...** Répondit-il en prenant deux lettres en main. **Tu sais que si tu acceptes la demande des Parkinson, tu auras des problèmes avec Lucius, quand bien même tu serais le chef de sa belle-famille. Et vice versa.**

 **\- Humm ?**

 **\- En tant que parrain de Drago, j'ai été témoin des principales décisions le concernant. J'étais donc présent quand Lucius et Abraxas ont signé le contrat d'union avec Patrick Parkinson. Les deux familles récupéreraient des avantages de cette union mais les Parkinson seraient vraiment gagnants en s'alliant avec une Très Ancienne et Très Noble famille. Je ne connais pas le détail des pénalités si l'une des familles venait à... Rompre le contrat de son propre chef, si je puis dire.**

 **\- Bref, exit Drago et Pansy. Pas que j'avais envie d'imposer le fils pourri de ma cousine à Harry.**

 **\- Londubat ?** Demanda incrédule Severus. **Dans ce cas, disons tout de suite adieu à la lignée des Potter. Si le nombre de fans qui tournent autour de Potter me laisse peu d'espoir quand à son innocence, c'est tout le contraire pour Londubat. Et pour un jour de différence, c'est lui qui sera chargé d'imprégner ton filleul. Autant dire que c'est mal parti. Voyons voir... Crabbe ? Tu me déçois, Cabot. Les lignées des Black et des Potter ont toujours été très fières de leurs capacités magiques, surtout la tienne. Maries Potter avec Crabbe et dis adieu à cette fierté. Je te conseillerais même de convertir des Gallions en argent moldu, tu en aurais besoin d'ici 2 générations.**

 **\- Bon ça va, j'ai compris.**

 **\- Ensuite... La demande de Lord Patil semble acceptable mais il propose ses deux filles tout en donnant une dot pour une seule d'entre elle alors qu'il a largement les moyens. Pas que l'argent soit le facteur décidant.**

 **\- Tu as fini ?**

 **\- Pas vraiment... Ah ! Le meilleur pour la fin ! Les Weasley ! Sais-tu que plusieurs membres de la famille se sont plaints de ne pas encore avoir profité de l'immense héritage Potter? Que certains membres de ladite famille ont été incités à devenir ses amis par nul autre qu'Albus Dumbledore ? Ledit Dumbledore dont la sœur Ariana n'est autre que la grand-mère de Molly ?**

 **\- ...je...n'avais pas vu venir celle-là. Et ce n'est pas peu dire/**

 **\- Je m'en doutais. Sur ce, je te laisse à la réflexion. Il serait préférable que j'obtienne une réponse le plus rapidement possible. Histoire que je sache quels types de poisons préparés pour assurer ma survie.**

* * *

 _Hello, voici ma nouvelle fic !_

 _Elle sera courte = 6 chapitres dont le dernier est en cours d'écriture. Publication 1x/semaine._

 _Initialement, j'avais prévu de la poster pour fêter la fin de mes examens ou la trouvaille de mon stage (suivant ce qui venait avant) mais aujourd'hui, mon école nous a fait passer une certification sur Excel et j'ai dépassé le score minimal qu'on nous demandait d'atteindre donc pour fêter... =D_

 _J'ai mis en tant que personnages principaux les personnes dont on voit les points de vue._

 _J'espère qu'elle vous plaira !_


	2. Solutions de Juin

_**J'AI UN STAGE ! *DANSE DE LA JOIE***_

 _ **Donc pour fêter ce souci en moins sur mes épaules de future jeune diplômée, je poste un nouveau chapitre.**_

 _ **Donc ça fera donc 2 chapitres pour la semaine** !_

* * *

 _ **PDV SIRIUS**_

Après la visite de Rogue, Sirius resta en grande réflexion. Il était réticent à l'avouer mais Rogue avait raison. Quand bien même il se sacrifierait pour qu'Harry ait la possibilité de choisir son conjoint, il condamnerait la descendance de celui-ci. Ce qui n'était guère mieux que de le laisser épouser Servilus. Il était tellement plongé dans ses pensées qu'il ne remarqua pas l'arrivée de son filleul.

 **\- Sirius ? Ça va ?**

 **\- Oh, Harry. Je ne t'avais pas entendu rentrer.**

 **\- Je me demande bien comment, j'ai trébuché et fait tomber le porte-tisonnier en sortant de la cheminée. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?**

Sirius regarda son filleul. Après la défaite de Voldemort lors de sa 6e année puis sa sortie de Poudlard, il s'était transformé en un jeune homme dont James et Lily seraient très fiers. Beaucoup s'était attendu à ce qu'Harry suive les traces de son père et nombre de Potter avant lui et devienne auror. Il avait préféré étudié la politique et reprendre les sièges Potter et Black au Magenmagot. En y repensant, Albus et les Weasley avaient été presque horrifiés du choix d'Harry et avaient essayé de le faire changer d'avis avec une ferveur assez inhabituelle pour quelque chose qui ne les concernait pas. Mais Harry avait tenu bon et grand bien lui en avait fait. Quasiment toutes les familles du Magenmagot lui mangeaient dans la main d'une manière ou d'une autre. De son avis de parrain, c'était un bien meilleur usage de sa notoriété qu'il n'aurait pu le faire en tant qu'auror.

Comme si les mages noirs se rendraient automatiquement à la justice juste parce qu'Harry Potter était face à eux.

 **\- Comment te dire...**

 **\- Dis-le simplement.**

 **\- Ok, je vais essayer... Rogue est passé plus tôt dans la journée. Il semble qu'une partie de son héritage ait été bloquée lors de la première guerre et qu'ils aient pris leur temps pour le débloquer. Quoi qu'il en soit, il est désormais Lord Prince et le dernier représentant en vie de cette vieille famille. Et il a 20 ans pour honorer deux contrats d'unions magiques.**

 **\- Qu'est-ce que ça à voir avec nous ?**

 **\- La famille Prince a signé les deux contrats au Moyen-âge avec les familles Potter et Black.**

 **\- Okay... Donc on fait quoi? On l'épouse tous les deux ?**

 **\- Merlin, non... Mais les situations possibles ne sont pas mieux,** fit Sirius, qui expliqua ensuite les scénarios à Harry.

 **\- Attends... Je ne comprends pas la troisième solution.**

 **\- Harry... Tu sais que je te considère comme un fils ? Bah, dans cette idée, j'avais l'intention de te nommer comme mon unique héritier dans mon testament, ce qui ferait de toi le chef de la famille Black. Ça ne ferait que rendre officiel la situation actuelle. La troisième solution de Rogue nécessité juste que j'annonce maintenant ma volonté et n'attende pas de passer la baguette à gauche...**

 **\- Ce qui permettrait d'honorer les deux contrats si j'épouse Rogue.**

 **\- C'est cela. Mais même si cela ne me gêne pas d'annoncer ma volonté de mon vivant, il est hors de question que tu épouses Rogue !**

 **\- Mais Sirius !**

 **\- NON !**

 **\- Sirius ! Si je n'épouse pas Severus, tu devras le faire ! Vous devrez avoir au moins un enfant ensemble, ce qui rendra ta volonté caduque ! Sans parler du fait que VOTRE enfant devra ensuite épouser L'UN DES MIENS d'ici 17 à 20 ans. Mais pour que cela soit possible, il faudrait que je sois marié, d'ici moins de trois ans, si possible ! Et je fais comment, moi ? Je n'avais pas l'intention de me marier tout de suite, j'ai même personne dans ma vie ! Je fais comment pour trouver quelqu'un qui voit Harry et non le Garçon-qui-a-vaincu ou tout autre titre loufoque dont je suis affabulé !**

 **\- J'ai reçu des demandes de contrats d'union de plusieurs familles plus ou moins proéminentes dans notre société.**

 **\- QUOI ?**

 **\- Je connais ton sentiment en la matière et je n'avais pas l'intention de t'en parler ni d'en accepter. Mais j'ai tout de même gardé certaines de côté pour ma curiosité personnelle.**

 **\- Fais-voir,** ordonna presque Harry à son parrain, qui en réponse lui tendit le portfolio demandé plutôt par Severus.

 **\- Sérieux, Sirius, je comprends pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé. Même pour me dire que tu les brûlerais après... Malfoy, vraiment ? On ne peut pas se supporter et je préférais vraiment ne pas finir à Azkaban pour le meurtre de mon mari.**

 **\- Ok, donc Malfoy OUT !** Fit Sirius en jetant la lettre au feu.

 **\- Parkinson ? Encore pire que Malfoy car c'est moi qui risquerait ma vie !**

 **\- Comment ?**

 **\- C'est un secret de polichinelle que les Parkinson ont de grosses dettes depuis plusieurs années et qu'ils sont pressés de marier Pansy à un riche sorcier pour compter sur sa fortune pour les faire vivre une fois que les gobelins leur seront tombés dessus. Et je n'ai pas l'intention de jouer à l'assistante sociale. Ce qui veut dire que Pansy glisserait un poison dans mon verre une fois qu'elle aurait compris que sa famille devrait se débrouiller toute seule pour vivre.**

 **\- Parkinson, OUT aussi. Patil ?**

 **\- Je ne récent pas le besoin d'être polygame.**

 **\- OUT. Crabbe ?**

 **\- Eurrkk ! Je tiens à ce que mes enfants est un minimum d'intelligence, merci bien !**

 **\- Je te comprends. Le père était à Poudlard en même tant que nous, même s'il était de la génération de Lucius et il n'était pas reconnu pour son intelligence. On a une demande des Londubat ?**

 **\- Non ?! Je suis sûr que c'est l'œuvre d'Augusta et que Neville est au courant de rien. Ça serait en plus hyper bizarre... Je veux dire, on est juste amis. Il y a rien eu de ce type entre nous. Non, juste non. Ça me fait froid dans le dos !**

 **\- Il reste la demande des Weasley ?**

 **\- Ok, c'est encore pire que Neville. Je comprends encore moins. La demande concerne un mariage entre moi et...**

 **\- Ginny.**

 **\- ...Trop bizarre. Je veux dire, je considère les Weasley comme la famille que j'aurais aimé avoir mais... Ron est comme un frère pour moi. Par extension, Ginny est comme une sœur. Ça serait à la limite de l'inceste. Encore plus bizarre qu'avec Neville.**

 **\- Bon, ben il y a plus trop d'autre choix...**

 **\- Si c'était ça tes demandes sérieuses, j'ose imaginer le reste.**

 **\- Oh, des choses du genre** _ **"depuis que je suis petite, je rêve d'être la femme du Garçon-qui-a-survécut"**_

 **\- Au secours...**

 **\- On fait quoi ?**

 **\- Je me suis promis une chose, c'est que mes enfants ne connaîtront pas les trois-quarts de ce que j'ai connu. Un mariage arrangé entrerait dans cette catégorie.**

 **\- Tu es sûr de toi ?**

 **\- Oui. Et puis, si besoin, je suis sûr que je pourrais divorcer. Une seule chose sur laquelle moi et Rogue pourrions être en accord.**

 **\- D'accord. On devra passer à Gringotts pour la paperasse.**

Et sur cela, Sirius prit son filleul dans les bras. La vie avait recommencé à lui sourire mais il avait fallut que de vieilles pratiques viennent annuler tout ses efforts. Et même s'il n'était pas celui qui avait signé les contrats, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir coupable.


	3. Annonces de Juillet

_**PDV ALBUS**_

Albus Dumbledore se frottait les mains. Il avait reçu une lettre express d'Harry Potter lui demandant l'autorisation de venir au château pour s'entretenir avec son maître des potions. Bien que curieux de la raison de cette visite, il était plus intéressé de l'opportunité qu'il avait de parler avec le jeune homme.

Quand celui avait exprimé son intention de se consacrer à temps plein à ses affaires familiales, il n'avait pas été très ravi. Un poste d'auror aurait plus correspondu à l'image qu'il avait construite pour le jeune homme à l'époque. D'autant plus que cela faisait 3 générations que les Potter étaient au département de justice magique à un tel poste. Histoire de traditions familiale. Et puis, cela lui aurait permis de garder en place le représentant au Magenmagot pour le siège Potter. Mais le jeune homme lui avait prouvé tort. Il n'était pas tombé dans les vices de la politique, comme le craignait Molly. Il avait une bonne influence au sein du Ministère, il ne pouvait le nier, mais certaines des réformes qu'il appuyait ou proposait n'allait pas avec son agenda personnel. Il voulait donc discuter avec le jeune homme pour le remettre sur la "bonne" voie.

Quelques instant plus tard, la cheminée du bureau directorial s'alluma et le jeune Lord Potter sorti de l'antre.

 **\- Harry, mon garçon ! Quel bonheur de te voir.**

 **\- Bonjour, Albus. Comment allez-vous ?**

 **\- Bien. Une tasse de thé ? Un bonbon au citron ?**

 **\- Je me demande comment vous n'êtes pas encore diabétique avec tous ces bonbons. Mais je veux bien une tasse de thé, merci.**

 **\- Alors, de quoi dois-tu discuter avec notre cher Severus ?**

 **\- Je sers juste d'intermédiaire dans une histoire de famille, rien de plus.**

 **\- Je vois.**

Apparemment, il n'obtiendrait rien du jeune homme sur le sujet. Il tenta de discuter politique et la conversation tourna rapidement court. Harry s'excusa au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes et parti pour les cachots. Albus toucha alors l'un des bibelots de son bureau et verrouilla à distance la porte de son bureau. Il ne voulait pas être dérangé pendant qu'il s'adonnait à des activités pas très morales. Le bibelot renvoya une image, celle d'Harry traversant le château vers le domaine des serpents. Albus observa son ancien protégé frapper à la porte du bureau du chef des Serpentard puis ce qui en résulta/

 **- _Entrez_** _, fit Severus avant de lever la tête et d'apercevoir Harry. **Lord Potter.**_

 _ **\- Lord Prince.**_

 _ **\- Que me vaut votre visite ?**_

 _ **\- Je suis venu vous apporter la réponse à l'affaire que nous connaissons tout deux.**_

 _ **\- Ah oui, cette affaire. Quelle est donc la réponse ?**_

 _ **\- La solution retenue est celle avec laquelle les principaux concernés pourront vivre.**_

 _ **\- Très bien** , fit Severus avec un sourire. **Je vais pouvoir commencer mes arrangements personnels.**_

Et sur deux hochements de têtes respectifs, Severus repris son travail et Harry quitta le bureau, avant de se diriger vers les grilles du château et de transplaner. Albus resta songeur. Il n'avait rien appris de son petit moment d'espionnage mais vu comment Harry et Severus s'étaient adressés l'un à l'autre, il ne pouvait s'agir que d'un sujet ayant trait de près ou de loin au Magenmagot et il ne tarderait pas à en connaitre la teneur, sans aucun doute

* * *

Deux semaines plus tard avait lieu la réunion de fin d'année du corps professoral. En plus d'y discuter les potentiels changements pour la prochaine année scolaire, les professeurs y présentaient également leurs requêtes personnelles en tout genre.

 **\- Bien, bien,** dit Albus d'un ton enjoué. **Avez-vous des requêtes personnelles à faire ?**

 **\- J'ai une annonce à faire,** dit Severus. **Je vais me marier durant l'été. Vous comprendrez bien, Albus, que j'aurais besoin de quartiers plus grands mais en même temps, je ne tiens pas à être trop éloigné des cachots.**

 **\- Severus, vous ne m'aviez pas dit que vous étiez en relation,** fit Minerva ravie

 **\- Je me demande pourquoi je vous aurais confié ma vie personnelle, vieille pie.**

 **\- Qui est le futur Lord Consort Prince ?** Demanda Filius

 **\- Vous verrez bien lorsque vous recevrez les invitations. Elles devraient arriver en courant de semaine prochaine.**

Cette nouvelle donnait une nouvelle lumière à la visite d'Harry. Il semblait désormais totalement possible qu'Harry ait servi d'intermédiaire pour la conclusion d'un contrat d'union. Albus était déçu du jeune homme. Il ne devait pas avoir les traditions des sang-purs autant en aversion qu'il ne le pensait s'il servait d'intermédiaire. Les fiançailles de Severus le poussaient à devoir également changer ses projets. Il n'était pas éternel et ses héritiers, les Weasley, étaient riches de cœur mais pauvres de monnaie. Seule son influence non-officielle permettait à la nouvelle génération de s'élever socialement. Bill était certes marié à une étrangère mais la famille Delacour disposait d'une grande influence politique en France et Albus ne rechignerait pas à étendre son influence outre-Manche.

Percy se pensait certes indépendant de sa famille et de la réputation qui y était associé mais aussi intelligent qu'il l'était, pensait-il vraiment être devenu le premier assistant de Croupton Senior puis le second sous-secrétaire du Premier Ministre juste après sa sortie de Poudlard par le seul fait de ses bons résultats ?

Les jumeaux étaient sorti de sous sa coupe mais il devait reconnaître que leur boutique était une vraie réussite. Plus de bien que de mal.

Ron avait été le plus facile d'entre tous. Envieux et fainéant, il n'avait eu aucun mal à vivre de l'influence d'être le meilleur ami du Sauveur national. Le poster comme auror avait été très facile, l'y maintenir beaucoup moins sans l'influence directe d'Harry. C'était l'une des raisons pour lesquelles il n'avait pas été ravi de voir le jeune homme se tourner vers la politique. Un Harry Potter auror aurait effacé toutes les difficultés générées par le caractère de salamandre de son arrière-petit-neveu au même poste. A défaut, il devra remettre le jeune homme régulièrement à l'ordre. Il restait donc la petite Ginny, plus si petite que ça, et qui était en bonne voie de devenir Lady Potter. Voire même Lady Potter-Black.

Et puis il y avait Charlie. L'éternel célibataire aux yeux de Molly et Arthur. Un jeune homme gay qui préférait rester seul plutôt que faire face à la réaction parentale. Personnellement, Albus n'avait rien contre les homosexuels et il en était de même pour le reste de la famille Dumbledore sauf pour ceux portant le nom de Prewett. Apparemment, il n'avait pas veillé suffisamment bien à l'inculpation de certains préceptes chez la descendance de sa sœur. Mais un Lord comme beau-fils et l'argent que cela impliquait aurait rapidement fait taire Molly. Charlie aurait été un bon Consort pour Severus, leur passion respective pour les dragons et les potions auraient fait bon ménage. Mais malheureusement, il ne pourra pas implanter un des siens dans cette vieille famille ressuscitée.

Mais qu'importe. La place de Ginny compensera.

* * *

Une semaine plus tard, les vacances étaient là et Albus attendait avec impatience l'arrivée de l'invitation pour le mariage de Severus. L'hibou apportant le sésame venait à peine de lâcher le précieux courrier que sa cheminée s'alluma et qu'une Ginny en pleurs se précipita dans ses bras.

 **\- Eh bien, mon enfant. Que se passe-t-il ?**

 **\- C'est Harry, oncle Albus. Il va se marier !**

 **\- Comment ?** Répondit Albus estomaqué. **J'espère que son mariage ne tombera pas le même jour que celui de Severus, dont je viens de recevoir l'invitation, histoire que je puisse...**

 **\- Justement ! C'est Rogue qu'il épouse !**

Choqué, Albus posa la jeune fille dans un fauteuil et ouvrit la lettre qu'il avait en main :

 _Lord Potter et Lord Prince ont l'honneur de vous inviter à la célébration de leur mariage._

 _La cérémonie aura lieu le 1_ _er_ _Août au Manoir Potter, à Godric's Hollow._

 **- _Snif_...Il est venu l'annoncer à Maman et aux autres la semaine dernière, ** commença Ginny, **mais je n'étais... _snif_...je n'étais pas là. De vieux contrats d'union avec les Black et les Potter se seraient activés quand Rogue est devenu Lord. La solution la plus simple pour honorer les deux contrats dans le laps de temps imparti était que... Que...que Sirius déclare Harry comme son héritier et qu'ensuite, il épouse Rogue.**

Ainsi, cela expliquait la visite d'Harry. Ainsi que l'humeur plus qu'exécrable de Lucius Malfoy à la dernière séance du Magenmagot, qui devait avoir vu la fortune Black lui passait sous le nez... Il était hors de question qu'il perde Harry au profit de cette vieille chauve-souris aigrie. Qu'importe le respect qu'il avait pour Severus.

\- **Ne t'inquiète pas, Ginny. Lors du mariage, on clamera notre opposition et tu auras Harry. Je m'occupe de tout.**

* * *

 _ **J'ai fini mes examens. Je ne suis plus qu'à quelques pas d'être diplômée !**_

 ** _Est-ce qu'Albus va réussir à contrecarrer les contrats pour voir un sourire sur le visage de sa petite nièce ?_**

 ** _La réponse la semaine prochaine !_**

 ** _Bisous_**


	4. Mariage d'Août

_**PDV NEUTRE**_

Le 1er Août arriva plus vite qu'on ne le pensa et de nombreux sorciers en tenue de cérémonie transplanèrent sur la place de Godric's Hollow avant d'entamer leur montée vers le manoir surplombant le village.

Lady Malfoy regardait son mari du coin de l'œil. Apparemment, le bonbon de Bertie Crochue n'était toujours pas passé chez Lucius. Même si elle ne s'attendait pas à autre chose, Narcissa était tout de même étonnée qu'il le prenne aussi mal. Elle connaissait la raison qui avait poussé Lucius a envoyé une demande de contrat d'union à son cousin : l'argent. Il avait voulu protéger l'héritage de Drago de ces dépensiers de Parkinson tout en augmentant le patrimoine familial en y ajoutant les fortunes Potter et Black. Mais cela n'expliquait pas sa colère d'un mois. Avait-il vraiment cru que Sirius, qui déteste les traditions sang-pur comme il respire, allait accepter un contrat d'union, d'autant plus avec les Malfoy ? Si c'était le cas, il s'agirait de la première fois où Lucius aurait fait preuve de naïveté. Néanmoins, l'héritage de Drago était protégé, les Parkinson ayant eu, eux aussi, l'idée d'envoyer une demande, ce qui leur avait permit de faire casser le contrat en leur faveur. Morgane merci, ni Sirius ni Severus n'ont fait mention de la demande de Lucius.

Drago fulminait également mais pas pour les même raisons. Il était content d'être débarrassé de Parkinson et de ne pas avoir à se marier avec son ennemi d'école. Lui qui avait été élevé pour suivre et protéger les traditions, en venait à détester celle des mariages arrangés. Ce n'était pas juste que son parrain doive finir avec le fils et filleul de ses ennemis de jeunesse à cause d'un contrat ! Drago buta dans un caillou sur le chemin.

Il fallait quand même relativiser la situation. Même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais, Severus rêvait d'une famille qu'il l'aimerait. Et si ce qu'il avait entendu était vrai, le rêve de Potter était une famille à aimer. Peut-être que ce contrat aura du bon, finalement.

À côté des Malfoy, Molly Weasley était un dragon enragé mais refoulé. Comment osaient-ils forcer deux personnes à se marier ? D'autant plus deux personnes qui ne se supportent pas et dont l'une d'elle à l'âge d'être le père de l'autre. Si elle avait le premier sorcier qui ait songé aux contrats d'union sous la main, elle l'étranglerait de suite. Pour se clamer, Molly se décida à inspecter les tenues de ses fils. Bien évidemment, elle avait convenablement oublié qu'elle avait voulu faire subir un sort similaire à l'un des mariés avec sa propre fille, rien de moins.

 _ **PDV ALBUS**_

Albus venait d'atteindre son siège pour la cérémonie. Il était à la fois soulagé et contrarié de ne pas avoir été choisi pour présider la cérémonie. Contrarié car il pensait avoir des relations à la limite du filial avec Severus et Harry suffisantes pour qu'on le présente avec cet honneur. Après tout, quel père n'aimerait pas marier lui-même ses fils ? Et soulagé car cela lui donnait donc la possibilité de s'opposer à l'union. Si Ginny était celle à s'opposer, cela serait trop suspect, surtout avec la demande de contrat que Molly avait envoyée. Non, si c'était lui, ça passerait comme une lettre dans la patte d'un hibou. Il évoquerait l'ordre moral, le fait de laisser à ces deux personnes qui ont souffert et dont une bonne partie de leur vie ne leur avait pas vraiment appartenu le choix de leur futur conjoint.

Le blabla habituel, quoi.

Albus admira l'organisation de la salle de réception. Les sièges étaient placés en arc de cercle, sans séparation permettant de distingués les convives en fonction de quel marié ils étaient les invités. Mais il devait être juste d'assumé que toutes les figures inconnues qu'il apercevait devait être des invités de Severus. D'autres maîtres de potion, vraisemblablement. Le placement était astucieux : à l'exception de Sirius, Remus et les Malfoy qui seraient assis côté à cote au centre de l'arc, le reste des sièges semblaient alterner invités d'Harry et invités de Severus. Le regard d'Albus se posa sur son collègue. Celui-ci avait troqué son éternelle tenue noire de potionniste pour une robe de sorcier bleu marine dont le bas, le col et le bout des manches étaient agrémenté de liserés argentés. Ses cheveux n'avaient pas leur aspect graisseux habituel et étaient attachés en catogan grâce à un fermoir en argent. Apparemment, même pour épouser son ex-élevé honnis, Severus faisait un effort d'apparence. Rapidement, les invités prirent leur place et Harry fit son entrée. Sa tenue était identique à celle de Severus, sauf qu'elle était d'un vert émeraude assorti à ses yeux et les liserés étaient dorés. Il se positionna en face de Severus. Ils joignirent leurs mains au dessus d'un pilier sur lequel reposaient les alliances. Le diacromage s'approcha.

 **\- Nous sommes présents tous ensemble aujourd'hui pour sceller l'alliance entre les familles Black, Potter et Prince dans la joie et l'amour...La magie est présente parmi nous pour bénir cette union...Deux sorciers puissants, pionniers de notre communauté, dont la descendance nombreuse et magique se montrera en exemple dans les générations à venir... Severus Tobias, chef de la maison Prince et premier des Rogue, voulez-vous prendre Harry James Potter comme époux et consort ?**

 **\- Oui, je le veux.**

 **\- Harry James, chef de la maison Potter, héritier de la maison Black, voulez-vous prendre Severus Tobias Rogue comme époux et consort ?**

 **\- Oui, je le veux.**

 **\- Par les pouvoirs qui me sont conférés par la Magie et par les termes de l'alliance entre vos lignées, je vous déclare époux et consorts, consorts et époux. Vous pouvez sceller cette union d'un baiser.**

Alors que les mariés échangeaient ledit baiser et que les invités commençaient à applaudir avec plus ou moins d'enthousiasme, Albus ne cessait d'ouvrir et de fermer la bouche, comme s'il essayait de dire quelque chose mais que rien ne voulait sortir de sa bouche.

Aucune demande de contestation n'avait été prononcée ! Ce n'était pas normal ! Ni même règlementaire, ce qui pourrait sans doute servir de base pour une contestation de la cérémonie... Il devait tout de même voir avec le diacromage le pourquoi du comment.

Après avoir félicité les mariés, Albus suivi le flot des invités vers la salle de réception qui accueillait un cocktail dinatoire pour fêter l'occasion. Il ne voyait pas ce qu'il y avait à fêter : un jeune homme dans la fleur de l'âge se trouvait lié à un vieux rabat-joie. Parce que c'est ce qu'était Severus, même avec tout le respect qu'il lui portait.

Vers la fin de la soirée, Albus arriva enfin à accoster le diacromage, le pasteur Howardus Seal.

 **\- Howardus ! Comment allez-vous, mon vieil ami ?**

 **\- Albus ! Bien, bien. Une belle cérémonie.**

 **\- Oui, très belle. Dites-moi...Je sais que je me suis légèrement assoupi durant votre sermon, l'âge vous savez, mais je suis sûr de ne pas avoir entendu de requête de contestation. Détrompez-moi, si je me trompe.**

 **\- Non, vous avez raison. Mais les contrats qui lient nos jeunes mariés est de ces vieux contrats... d'avant le 16e siècle. et vous savez comment été les contrats à l'époque.**

 **\- J'ai un trou de mémoire sur le sujet.**

 **\- Avant 1523, à chaque fois qu'un contrat était signé entre deux familles, qu'il soit nominal ou non, il était annoncé dans la Gazette et disponible pour consultation au Ministère pendant 3 mois. Le contrat ne pouvait être contesté que durant cette période et s'il ne l'était pas une fois le délai passé, il n'y avait pus grand chose pour empêcher l'union.**

 **\- Merci d'avoir rappelé ses cours de traditions à un vieil homme, Howardus.**

 **\- Mais de rien, Albus. Mais de rien.**

Albus chercha alors du regard Harry et Severus, qui disaient au revoir aux invités avant de partir pour leur lune de miel. Alors qu'il regardait Harry prendre le bras de Severus et celui-ci activer un portoloin, le vieux sorcier ne pu s'empêcher d'espérer. Il ne connaissait pas les termes des contrats mais il restait toujours la possibilité d'un divorce d'ici quelques années.

De préférence sans enfants.

* * *

 _ **Voici un autre chapitre !**_

 _ **Normalement, dans le 1er chapitre, j'avais dit que les personnages principaux indiqués étaient ceux dont on verrait le point de vue soit Sirius et Albus. Finalement, j'ai ajouté également Harry et Severus car l'histoire est quand même centrée sur eux. Mais les points de vue utilisés seront toujours ceux de Sirius et Albus.**_

 _ **A la semaine prochaine !**_


	5. Nouvelles de Septembre

_**PDV ALBUS**_

L'été passa et très vite, le temps de la rentrée professorale à Poudlard, semaine précédant la rentrée des élèves, arriva sur Poudlard. Et cette année, Albus avait été prit d'impatience à l'idée de la première réunion pédagogique de l'année.

Il voulait savoir comment Severus se débrouillait dans sa toute nouvelle situation matrimoniale.

Malheureusement, il n'eut pas eu le temps de parler avec le maître des potions à son issue. Il trouva tout de même l'occasion de parler à Severus lors des rondes qu'il effectuait auprès de chaque professeur pour connaitre d'éventuels besoins de dernière minute. Comme chaque année, Severus utilisait ce temps pour refournir le stock de l'infirmerie d'après les instructions de Poppy, il n'y aurait donc aucune conséquence néfaste à le déranger. Albus toqua à la porte du laboratoire principal après être passé par la classe de potion.

 **\- Entrez,** fit la voix du potionniste

 **\- Severus, mon ami. Tout se passe bien ?**

 **\- Parfaitement, Albus.**

 **\- Très bien, très bien. Comment va Harry ?**

 **\- Il allait bien la dernière fois que je l'ai vu.**

 **\- Vous m'en voyez ravi... Va-t-il venir habiter dans vos appartements ?**

 **\- Il y passera sans aucun doute un temps conséquent. Mais il semble s'être pris d'affection pour la demeure ancestrale des Prince et estime que des travaux sont nécessaires. Je pense qu'il donnera suffisamment de son temps à cette nouvelle entreprise pour que personne ne se rende compte de sa présence ici.**

 **\- Je vois... Vous lui souhaiterez bien le bonjour et bon retour au château quand il arrivera.**

 **\- Je n'y manquerais pas.**

En retournant à sa ronde, Albus examina les ingrédients pour la préparation en cours du maître des potions. Il était loin d'être un génie en potion et de se souvenir de toutes les recettes mais après plusieurs années en tant que directeur adjoint puis directeur à observer infirmières et maîtres de potions, il connaissait les ingrédients correspondant aux potions du stock de l'infirmerie. Et ceux que Severus utilisait correspondait à une potion dont le stock prend généralemen années scolaires pour s'épuiser : la potion anti-vomissement. Et il était quasi sur que le stock actuel était suffisant pour l'année à venir...

Oh et puis après tout, Poppy et Severus connaissaient mieux les potions que lui. Le stock actuel devait sans doute être périmé.

 _ **PDV SIRIUS**_

La mi-septembre vit Sirius dans les couloirs du Ministère, sortant d'une session de formation d'aurors particulièrement éprouvante. Le poste d'auror avait été idéalisé suite à la guerre et beaucoup de monde, avec le niveau scolaire requis ou non, s'était lancé dans la formation. D'autant plus que le Ministère avait instauré une politique de mieux valait être trop préparé que désolé, assouplissant les critères d'admission. Mais même avec les bons ASPIC, ce n'était pas fait pour tout le monde. Un bon quart, pour ne pas dire la moitié de la nouvelle promotion aura abandonné d'ici Noël.

Il pariait une cuve de Bierraubeurre.

Sirius sorti de l'ascenseur qu'il avait emprunté et se dirigea vers le poste de sécurité de l'atrium. De là, il aperçu Harry qui l'attendait près des cheminées. Il n'avait pas vu son filleul depuis son mariage. Ils avaient échangé des lettres où il lui avait assuré bien se porter et être traité correctement par Rogue. Il n'empêche qu'il voulait avoir une preuve réelle. C'est pour cela qu'il écrasa son filleul dans ses bras.

 **\- Siri... Tu m'étouffes ! Je t'ai dit que j'allais bien.**

 **\- Loin de des yeux, loin du cœur. J'ai une politique similaire en ce qui concerne toutes preuves concernant Rogue.**

 **\- Il s'appelle Severus. Il va falloir que tu commences à l'appeler par son prénom.**

 **\- Je ne le ferais que lorsqu'il y aura officiellement quelqu'un qui partagera nos deux sangs.**

 **\- Ça pourrait arriver plus vite que tu ne le penses...**

 **\- Il t'a donné une potion ? Je le savais ! Je vais lui casser son nez encore plus et...**

 **\- Une potion ? Mais de quoi tu parles, Sirius ?**

 **\- Rogue t'a donné une potion de fécondité !**

 **\- Mais non ! Il m'a rien donné ! Il a même failli s'étrangler quand je lui ai annoncé que j'étais enceint.**

 **\- Tu...tu...**

 **\- Bientôt, il y aura un petit pégase parmi nous,** fit Harry en posant la main sur son ventre

 **\- ...pégase ?**

 **\- Oui. Tout le monde dit que Severus est la chauve-souris des cachots et toi et Remus m'avez surnommé Bambi. Le pégase était ce qui se rapproche le plus d'un faon avec des ailes.**

 **\- Wow... Félicitations. Tu es sûr qu'il t'a rien donné ? C'est un maître de potion, il doit savoir comment masquer le gout dégueu de ses créations...**

 **\- Je suis sûr, Siri. C'est la seule fois où je l'a vu perdre son légendaire masque d'impassibilité serpentarde.**

 **\- Je n'aurais jamais cru cela possible.**

 **\- Je suis Harry Potter. Je rends l'impossible possible,** rigola le jeune homme.

Et les deux Lords continuèrent leur discussion au Chaudron Baveur.

 **\- Vous avez pensé aux prénoms ?**

 **\- Pas encore, c'est trop tôt. Mais Severus m'a fait jurer de ne pas chercher à faire figurer le prénom de son père si c'est un garçon.**

 **\- Et pour James ?**

 **\- Il tolère si c'est un deuxième ou même troisième prénom. De toute façon, le bébé aura un prénom bien à lui ou à elle et tous les hommages seront en prénoms supplémentaires.**

 **\- Si jamais vous avez besoin d'inspiration, la tapisserie des Black regorge de prénoms oubliés.**

 **\- Hors de question que mon bébé s'appelle Charis si c'est une fille !** fit Harry horrifié. **C'est un prénom qui inciterait les autres enfants à la charier... Tu vois ?! Même moi, je fais le jeu de mot !**

 **\- Il y en a plein d'autres : Ursula...**

 **\- C'est le nom de la méchante dans un dessin animé moldu.**

 **\- ...Elladora...**

 **\- J'ai l'impression de dire** _ **« Hello, Dora ! »**_

 **\- ...Cedrella...**

 **\- Autant l'appeler Cendrillon.**

 **\- Bon, tu sais au moins où chercher. En plus, tu as également l'arbre généalogique des Potter et celui des Prince. Si vous ne trouvez pas de prénom d'ici que votre pégase pointe le bout de son nez, c'est que vous n'y aurez vraiment pas mis du vôtre. Tiens ! Pourquoi pas Pegasus pour un garçon ?** Harry lança un regard noir à son parrain. **Avec ce regard, tu me fais vraiment penser à Rogue. Je ne pensais pas que les époux déteignaient aussi rapidement l'un sur l'autre.**

En guise de réponse, Harry secoua la tête de manière exaspérée.


	6. Naissance de Janvier

_**1\. Alors il semble que les naissances se fassent à la maison dans le monde sorcier, étant donné que le wikia HP ne fait pas mention de service maternité à Sainte-Mangouste. J'ai donc décidé de le mettre au 3**_ ** _e_ _étage car les pathologies qui s'y trouvent ne sont pas contagieuses ni dangereuses. Ou du moins, le sont moins que dans les autres étages, et il y a également moins de passage qu'au rez-de-chaussée._**

 ** _2\. Je m'excuse auprès des fans de Pegasus mais ça ne serait pas pour ce rejeton Potter-Rogue. Et puis, quelle idée de donner le nom d'un cheval (ailé) à un enfant ! XD_**

 ** _3\. Darboria, la dernière phrase du chapitre, et donc de l'histoire, est pour toi._**

* * *

 _ **PDV ALBUS**_

Albus regardait la Gazette du Sorcier de manière béate. Rita Skeeter y annonçait l'arrivée d'un enfant au sein du couple formé par Severus et Harry. Faisant tomber par la même occasion tout ses plans à l'eau.

Il n'avait plus aucune raison valable pour vouloir le divorce des deux bruns puis de précipiter sa petite-nièce dans les bras du héros. Un enfant signifiait que Severus serait toujours dans les parages et quel était l'intérêt pour Ginny d'épouser Harry s'il y avait une preuve vivante qu'elle n'était pas la première à épouser le jeune homme ? D'autant plus que cela signifierait que tout enfant qu'elle mettrait au monde viendrait après dans l'ordre de succession aux titres. Certes avec deux titres à sa disposition, Harry pouvait les répartir à sa convenance mais dans le cas où il aurait des enfants de plusieurs lits, il serait forcé de laisser son titre premier, celui des Potter, à son ainé qui aurait également le titre des Prince. Lui laissant libre d'attribuer le titre Black à l'aîné de sa deuxième union, s'il voulait faire une séparation de lignée. Sauf qu'il ne voulait pas qu'un enfant né d'un(e) Weasley dispose du seul titre Black ! La réputation de la famille était encore trop noire, même avec Sirius et Harry en son sein, pour qu'il accepte qu'elle aille ternir celle des Weasley. Le titre Black n'était acceptable que couplé à celui des Potter.

Il fallait en convenir, il avait perdu la main question manipulations. Il était peut-être temps de prendre sa retraite.

Et de commencer un élevage de chèvre.

 _ **PDV SIRIUS**_

Sirius était assis à son bureau, à l'académie des Aurors, la tête dans la paperasse. Comme prévu, la moitié de la dernière promotion de futurs aurors avait laissé tomber après les fêtes de Noël. Sauf que la suite logique, c'était une paperasse importante à envoyer à Gringotts, aux services des registres du Ministère et aux archives du département de Justice. Sans parler des remarques que chaque formateur devait faire sur chaque élève qui avait abandonné et donc dire s'ils trouvaient que l'abandon était justifié. Et puis il y avait les futures journées portes-ouvertes ainsi que la foire des métiers à Poudlard qui arrivaient à grands pas. Il ne dirait pas non à une distraction, là maintenant.

Et comme pour répondre à son souhait, un patronus en forme de biche se matérialisa devant lui et parla de la voix inquiète de Rogue :

 **\- Black... Viens à Saint-Mangouste. Le plus rapidement possible. Service des naissances.**

Et la biche disparut.

Sirius resta interdit pendant un bon moment, le temps de procéder l'information.

La seule raison pour laquelle Rogue se trouverait au service des naissances de Saint-Mangouste serait l'accouchement d'Harry.

Sauf qu'Harry n'est enceint que de 6 mois, il a encore 3 mois de grossesse.

D'ailleurs, la voix de Rogue n'était pas comme d'habitude. Il semblait inquiet.

Saint-Mangouste...naissance...inquiet... PAR MERLIN !

Harry était en train d'accoucher prématurément. Et pour s'être renseigné sur la chose, Sirius savait que les accouchements masculins prématurés se terminaient rarement bien. Genre 1 sur 5 ne se soldait pas par la mort du porteur et de l'enfant. Sachant que 2 accouchements masculins sur 30 se soldaient par la même issue même à terme, ça laissait tout de même 3 chances sur 5 à son filleul pour mourir ! Il n'avait jamais été bon en calcul mais là, il était sûr de ne pas se tromper !

Sirius se dépêcha se ranger son bureau d'un coup de baguette, d'envoyer une lettre à Remus l'informant de la situation avant de se précipiter vers les ascenseurs. Face au temps d'attente trop long à son goût, Sirius pris les escaliers qu'il monta à une vitesse extraordinaire avant de courir vers les cheminées en criant le nom de l'hôpital sorcier.

Une fois arrivé à l'accueil, il demanda le service des naissances à la secrétaire, qui lui indiqua d'aller au 3e étage, qu'il accéda encore une fois par les escaliers.

Là, il trouva Severus en train de faire les cent pas dans la salle d'attente. Sa légendaire cape était posée sur une chaise à proximité et sa redingote était ouverte, laissant clairement voir la chemise blanche qu'il portait en dessous.

 **\- Rogue ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?**

 **\- Il ne peut pas mourir... Il est ce fichu Harry Potter... Ce n'est pas un simple accouchement qui va le tuer... Il a vaincu le Seigneur des Ténèbres, par Morgane...**

 **\- Rogue... Severus !**

Devant le manque de réaction de son ancienne Némésis, Sirius se contenta alors de s'asseoir, avant de changer d'avis quelques instants plus tard et de faire les cent pas à son tour.

Plusieurs heures passèrent avant, qu'enfin, une infirmière vienne les voir.

 **\- M. Rogue ?**

 **\- Oui ? Comment il va ? Non ! Comment ils vont ?**

 **\- Allez voir de vous-même,** répondit-elle avec un sourire. **Chambre 642**

Et sur ce, Severus se précipita en direction des chambres, oubliant sa cape. Sirius l'a prit en main tout en demandant à la soigneuse.

 **\- Vous êtes sûre qu'ils vont bien ?**

 **\- Parfaitement bien, M. Black. Tout s'est passé comme le soigneur l'avait envisagé.**

 **\- Je ne savais pas qu'on envisageait TRANQUILLEMENT une naissance au deux tiers de la grossesse, de nos jours,** répondit sarcastiquement Sirius.

L'infirmière le regardant avec un drôle de regard et lui indiqua le chemin jusqu'à la chambre d'Harry. Il prit son temps pour arriver à la chambre, laissant un peu d'intimité à la nouvelle petite famille après toutes ses émotions. Il attendit devant la porte de la chambre jusqu'à ce qu'il entende la voix de Severus.

 **\- Tu peux entrer...Sirius.**

Et Sirius entra dans la chambre. Son regard passa de Severus, qui lui faisait penser à James le jour de la naissance d'Harry par rapport aux émotions qui transparaissait sur son visage, à Harry qui, comme Lily le même jour, regardait avec pure adoration un poupon emmailloté dans une couverture jaune, puis au poupon lui-même.

Et Sirius resta avec le regard bloqué sur la fille de son filleul.

* * *

Plus tard ce même jour, Sirius était assis dans un fauteuil du petit salon à Square Grimmauld, un verre de Whiskey pur Feu non loin de sa main, quand Remus arriva par le feu de cheminée.

 **\- Sirius ! Comment va Harry ? Et le bébé ?**

 **\- Ils ont l'air d'aller bien...**

 **\- Sirius, tu es bizarre ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?**

 **\- Remus, tu te souviens à quoi ressemblais Harry quand il est né ? Je veux dire, en termes de taille.**

 **\- Oui, plus ou moins.**

 **\- Bien. Callyxta, la fille d'Harry ressemble plus ou moins à cela.**

 **\- Ah bon ? Ça veut dire qu'elle aurait été un plutôt gros bébé si Harry était jusqu'à terme.**

 **\- Justement... Je ne suis pas certain que Callyxta Lily Potter-Rogue soit prématurée.**

 **\- Mais... Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?**

 **\- Je raconte que je pense...Non, je suis certain de mettre fait marauder par Harry, et Rogue par la même occasion, sur cette histoire de mariage.**

 _ **FIN**_


End file.
